Camp Rock 2 Our Time Is Here
by xoxmitchiexox
Summary: There's another new girl at Camp Rock.A dancer who swears she doesn't sing.But what if a certain member of Connect 3 overhears her,and sets off on the same quest Shane had the summer before?And the ultimate question: Can she break out before Final Jam?
1. Staring

**I can't help it. I have to do this, guys. I wasn't sure if I was going to post this or not, but I have to. Don't ask why, I just do. Hope you like it! My version of Camp Rock 2, which I'm naming for no reason at all: Camp Rock 2: Our Time Is Here. Eh, maybe it's because I like that song. Oh well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except Adrianna Lee. That's it. Nothing else. I'm lame, I know... GET OVER IT! I did... will... trying... sobs Just read!**

"Shane!" I heard a girl gasp as she wrapped her arms around his next, hugging him.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane Gray said, hugging the girl back. I got up out of my seat on the bus. I'd been sitting in the back, reading my book. I picked up my bag and walked to the front. I stepped off the bus and went to grab my other, larger bag. I looked around, smiling. I was in love with music, and played the guitar, piano, and drums. I could also sing, but nobody knew that, and I stuck to my dancing most of the time.

I was so busy taking it all in, I didn't notice when I ran into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, quickly turning around.

"It's alright," the girl said, laughing. "I'm Caitlyn," she said.

"Mikayla, but call me Mikey," I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"So is it your first year here?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait for everything to sta-" "Out of my way, loser," a blonde girl said, walking by. As soon as the girl was out of hearing range, Caitlyn looked at me.

"Wow, I really thought she'd changed," she said. I just wore a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Caitlyn said with a sigh. I nodded.

"So what cabin are you in?" she asked me.

"Uhh, thirteen," I said, looking at the paper.

"Me too!" she said. I grinned. I'd made a friend within the first five minutes I was there.

We headed over to a stage, talking about what we do. I found out she was into producing music. She found out I danced and played the drums, piano, and guitar. "Heyy, Camp Rockers!" a woman on the stage said. We all looked at her, scattered "Hi, Dee"s coming from the crowd. "For all of you who've been here before, welcome back, and for all you new kids, welcome to Camp Rock! You're all going to have a great time, I just know it. While you're here, you're going to find your special sound, make your music who _you_ are. And most of all, have fun! And this year, if you guys that have been here before remember Shane being here last year, he's here again, and he's brought somebody with him, but I'm not saying who!" she did the 'zip-the-lip thing and ran off stage. Me and Caitlyn looked at each other, laughing.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Jason, get out of the car," Nate said.

"I can't!" Jason said, holding onto the edges of the door that Nate was currently trying to push him out of.

"Why not?! Shane did! Like, twenty minutes ago!" Nate said, still pushing.

"I'm scared!" Jason said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"What is there to be scared of?" Nate asked.

"Snakes! Nate, you _know_ I don't like snakes," Jason said.

"Because one ate your bird, blah, blah, blah," Nate said.

"Yes! What if one eats me?!" Jason said, looking at Nate.

"Jason, a snake from around here _can't_ eat you," Nate said.

"Fine," Jason said, letting go of the door, forgetting that Nate was shoving him. They both fell through the door and onto the ground. They heard clapping and laughing from above them. They looked up to see Shane.

"Hi!" Jason said, excitedly waving. Nate got up off the ground, brushing himself off. Jason jumped up and wiped the dirt off his pants, then looked at the other two. He cracked a grin and they looked at him weird. "Just like old times, guys!" he said, talking about their early days, just before Connect 3 had... connected. They all three though back to when Jason tripped while getting off the bus, and Nate had to help him up because a bag was on his back. Shane had watched the moment from afar while his Uncle Brown talked to him.

"I like not going on summer tours. They're always so, like, _hot_," Jason said, fanning himself. Nate rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah, but when it's hot, what happens?" Shane asked Jason.

"Uh, you sweat?" Jason tried.

"Girls cover up less," Shane said.

"Ohh, I get it!" Jason said. Nate rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags from the chauffeur. Jason grabbed his. Shane grabbed his and started walking towards the cabin. Nate and Jason followed him. Brown stood at the door of their cabin, waiting for them.

"Good to see you, boys," he said.

"Hey Uncle Brown," Shane said, a little more enthusiastic than he'd said it exactly one year ago.

"Hey, Brown," Nate said.

"Yo, Brownie, what's up?!" Jason said, still grinned. Brown gave him a look and they all laughed. Just like old times.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

We headed off to our cabin, her telling me the story of the blonde girl, Tess Tyler. When she got to the part about Mitchie, I said "Oh I saw her!" and she went on. By the time we were done putting our stuff down, I knew the whole story behind Tess Tyler, Shane Gray, and Mitchie Torrez; aka, the girl with the voice. I looked at her. "So Tess apologized?" I asked. She nodded.

"And now she's mean again," I said, making sure I was getting all of this straight. She nodded.

"Apparently," she said. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Caitlyn called. Mitchie walked in. "Oh hey Mitchie. This is Mikayla. Mikey, Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

"Hi," I said, shaking her hand.

"Tess is a diva again," Caitlyn said. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I am not getting sucked into that again. I'm just going to do what I want to," Mitchie said. Caitlyn nodded. I felt like I was being left out of something. Caitlyn had told me about what Tess had done to try to get Mitchie and Caitlyn kicked out of the activities, but I didn't know what Tess had against the two girls.

"Hey, mind if I stay in your guys' cabin with you this year?" Mitchie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care," I said.

"And you know me," Caitlyn said, smiling.

"Alright, thanks!" Mitchie said, putting her stuff on the extra bed.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Jason!" Shane yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Jason defended. Jason had just tripped over a bag on the floor, spilling his entire cup of banana juice -which he swore he had gotten from a normal store, but what normal store sells banana juice?- all over Shane.

"Dude, you're just a walking hazard," Nate said with a laugh, sitting on his bed with his notebook. Jason tried to wipe some of the juice off of Shane, who just slapped his hands away.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at the floor. Shane went to the bathroom with his pajama pants and a clean tee shirt, closing the door behind him. Jason sat down on his own bed, then took a sip of his remaining banana juice.

"Okay, what is it with you and that juice?" Nate said, putting his notebook down and looking at Jason.

"It helps your voice and stimulates brain function," Jason said, remembering what the label said. Nate scoffed.

"Obviously," he said, going back to his notebook. Shane came out in his pajamas.

"So I take it you're not going to open mic night?" Nate asked Shane. Shane shook his head.

"Too tired. I just want to sleep," he said, laying down on his bed with a groan. Nate checked his watch and got up.

"Jason, you going?" he asked.

"Oh, you bet!" he said, jumping up off his bed. They went to the door.

"Rest up, Shane! Classes start tomorrow," Jason said.

"Yeah, rest up," Nate said with a chuckle. They left, and Shane was soon asleep, exhausted from helping Jason with his last-minute packing earlier.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

We were in the camp cafeteria, and I was looking around at all the people. "So who do you think Shane brought with him?" I heard one girl ask another. I heard a microphone screaching, and everyone looked at the source.

"Sorry about that. Please welcome miss Lola Sanchez," Dee said. She walked off, and a girl with kind of poufy, curly hair walked out into the middle of the floor. She stood there with two girls, one on each side of her. Then the music started.

"Whoa, she's awesome," I said in awe. I heard Caitlyn and Mitchie laugh. I looked at them, confused.

"Nothing..." Mitchie said, still laughing slightly.

"It's just, that almost exactly what Mitchie said to me last year after Lola performed at this very same thing," Caitlyn said. I laughed and turned around. In the doorway, I saw the flash of a curly-haired head, but the person was gone before I could see them. I turned my attention back to Caitlyn and Mitchie, who were having a conversation about some girl named Margaret. I asked who she was, and they were quickly explaining to me Margaret's story.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Jason laughed. Nate rolled his eyes. They were walking back to the cabin after they'd left the open mic night early. Nate opened the cabin door, and Jason grinned. "Yeah, I saw you looking at that one Caitlyn girl," Jason said.

"I was not," he said, sitting down on his bed. He was technically lying, either. Shane sat up.

"Caitlyn? You mean Caitlyn Geller?" he asked, looking at the other two.

"Yeah, Nate kept _staring_ at her," Jason said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Jason, I didn't even _look_ at her," he said.

"Uh huh, sure ya didn't," Jason said.

"Guys, can we just sleep? My class is early in the morning," Shane said, flipping his pillow over to the cool side.

"Yeah, I don't get that, why is a hip hop class so early in the morning?" Nate asked.

"To get you psyched for the day," Jason said, nodding, as if he was perfectly right. Shane and Nate both rolled their eyes.

"Sleep," Shane groaned. Nate and Jason took their turns getting in their pajamas in the bathroom, then they all went to sleep.

**So this is basically my own version of Camp Rock 2. There will be Smitchie drama, don't worry! Oh, and definitely Tess drama. I'm making mine as Camp Rock-y as possible, for all of you -and myself- that aren't exactly enjoying the ones where Mitchie gets pregnant and blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I don't find those pleasant. And don't worry, I'm still working on the Camp Rock 2. It's just more... complicated. REVIEW! Please? Ohhh, and tell me what you think of how Jason acts! Tell me if you think I'm doing it right or not. If not, I'll work on it. (You gotta love Jason, man... lol) PeaceLoveJonas**

**Mitchie**


	2. Overheard and No Birdhouses

**Alright, I had a **_**lot**_** of people read the first chapter, but not very many review. PLEASE, if you like it, review. You don't know how important they are, but they are extremely important. I know, I sound desperate, but I think I speak for all the fanfiction writers out there when I say that we work hard on these, and when somebody reads it, and maybe even likes it enough to put and alert on it, it's slightly depressing not to get a person's feedback. Alright, I'm done, you can read now...**

**Disclaimer: I own Audrey. End of story.** **I want toast.. -walks off- DON'T ASK WHY, JUST READ!**

I slapped the clock next to me. I sat up and looked around. Caitlyn got out her laptop and Mitchie handed her a CD. Caitlyn pressed a button and music started playing and we all grinned. As soon as the person started singing, I was amazed. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said, smiling. Mitchie smiled.

"You're really good!" I said.

"Thanks," she said.

Soon, we were in comfortable dancing clothes and about to go to our first class. We got there and sat on the floor, stretching. "I wonder if Shane is teaching this class again this year," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, I talked to him, and he said he is," Mitchie said.

"Shane taught this class?" I asked. They nodded their responses. The door opened and everyone looked up. Shane smiled.

"Would everyone like to grab a mic and a hat?" he asked. Everyone exchanged looks, not that I knew why. We all got up and got mics and hats. He looked at us when we were all in position, then went and pressed 'play' on the CD player. The song was a really upbeat song, and Shane started dancing, starting off with easier moves. Some of the campers looks slightly confused, but I mimicked his moves about a half a second after he did them. Then he stopped and stood out in front of us.

"Alright, I'm gonna do some moves, then I want you to copy them. There's gonna be three groups. Get in your groups now," he said. Everyone started pairing their groups up, then stood in distinct areas.

"Alright, for the first group, watch this one," he said, then did some dance moves, making them all flow together. When he was done, he turned to look at them.

"Alright, now five, six, seven, eight," he said, and they started doing the dance. They messed up a few times, though, then one stepped on another's foot, and the second person fell. Shane smiled a little.

"Nice try, guys," he said. "Alright, group two!" he said, then started dancing. He finished, then looked at them. "Five, six, seven, eight," he said, then they started dancing. They ended up doing it better than the last group, though, and messed up a bit less. Shane smiled and nodded. "Alright, now group three," he said, looking at the group I was in, which included Mitchie, Caitlyn, an Asian looking girl, a tall boy with dread locks, a boy who's name I'd learned to be Sander, and myself. Shane started dancing, and I memorized every move in my head. Then he looked at us. "Five, six, seven, eight," he said, and we started dancing. I smiled slightly, since dancing _was_ my thing. Maybe I ended up embellishing the moves a _little_. . . but with me, it was too hard not to. Shane looked impressed with our group.

After a while, the class was over, and we went to change into normal clothes. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I had the same exact schedule, so we ended up doing everything at the same time. The next thing was Voice Training class with Brown. Then we'd have Songwriting, which was apparently new, and a Jam Out class, which would teach us improvisation. We went to where the Voice Training class would be held.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Did you know, apparently, they don't _have_ a birdhouse making class here? Yeah, they don't have a class where you can make a birdhouse at _all,_" Jason said, sitting on his bed, looking at the Camp Rock brochure for the fourth time for absolutely no reason at all. Nate rolled his eyes. Neither of them had a class to instruct at the moment, so they were just hanging out in their cabin.

"Jason, it's a rock camp. That means music. What exactly do birdhouses and music have to do with each other?" Nate asked rhetorically. Jason gave him a weird look.

"Birds sing, duh," Jason said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Nate rolled his eyes again.

"I love you like a brother, man, but I swear, sometimes, you are just so _out there_," Nate said.

"Well they do. . ." Jason said in defense. Nate shook his head.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Songwriting class. We sat in the rows, waiting for the instructor to come in. I heard the door shut, and I looked up to see Nate from Connect 3 taking the front of the room. "Hey guys. I'm Nate. If I'm right, this is a new class at the camp, and it's because Shane suggested it. See, the music you sing shouldn't be something somebody gives you and you just sing, exactly how the person wants you to, and exactly as it's expected to sound. Music should be your feelings and emotion, put into song form. Your music is who _you_ are, and I'm here to teach you to write the songs from that," Nate said.

Everyone silently watched him. He went on to explain about how to put your soul into your songs, and that's one of the ways that you have your own distinct sound. That the feel you create from your music relates to you as a person. Nobody interrupted him, and when he asked if anyone had a song they'd written that they'd like to share, there were several volunteers. It was fairly apparent that he wasn't going to be disrespected. Why though, I didn't exactly know. It was just a certain feel to him, that he wasn't to be messed with, even though he was younger than some of the people in the room.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Hey, Shane, how'd your classes go?" Nate asked, laying on his bed in the cabin.

"Good, actually. Yours?" Shane asked, sitting on his own bed.

"Pretty good. It was kinda quiet, though. I expected more interruptions," Nate said. Shane nodded.

"I'm tellin' you, they're afraid of you for some reason," Shane said with a laugh. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Why would they be afraid of me? I've been a camper too, you know," Nate said. They sat around, pondering it for a while, then the question they'd been slightly avoiding came from Nate's mouth. "How do you think Jason's doing?"

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Alright, guys, this is the Jam Out class. I'm here to teach you how to rock along and improvise when you don't have any other choice. Oh, and when you're bored, of course," Jason said, sitting on a high stool in front of the class with his guitar laying on his lap. "Alright, first off, who's any good at playing the drums?" Jason asked. The boy with the dread locks raised his hand.

"Alright, come on up," Jason said. "Alright, Adam!" one boy in the back said. Adam smiled slightly and went to the front. "Have a seat," Jason said, pointing at the drum set. "Guitar players, anyone?" Jason asked, looking back out at us.

I didn't know where I got the nerve, but I hesitantly rose my hand, then Jason looked at me and smiled. "Alright, come on up," he said, pointing at the guitar sitting on a stand. I got up and went to the front. I picked up the guitar and put the strap over my head. "Okay, give us a beat," Jason said, looking at Adam. Adam started playing a beat on the drums. "Now, whenever you can, jump in," Jason said to me. I nodded and waited. Then as soon as I figured out the rhythm, I jumped it. It actually sounded pretty cool, and I saw Caitlyn and Mitchie smile.

"Alright, nice!" Jason said, clapping, and the class quickly joined. Adam and I stopped playing and went back to our seats. "Okay, so if you can see, the key is to finding the beat, rhythm, and knowing the measures," Jason said. He continued his lesson, us paying attention the whole time. I was really liking the camp thing so far.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"WOO!" Jason said, walking into their cabin. "I am so PUMPED!" Jason said, grinning.

"I take it your lesson went well?" Nate said, sitting up. Jason nodded happily. Shane checked his watch.

"Lunch time, boys," he said, jumping off his bed. The other two nodded and went to the door.

They were soon in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. "So what are you guys gonna do for the rest of the day?" Shane said. They only taught morning classes, and therefore had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

"I think I'm gonna take a look around camp... see what's changed," Nate said. The other two nodded.

"I'm going swimming," Jason said brightly. The other two looked at him, and thought the exact same thing.

"You sure you're not going to make a birdhouse?" Shane asked what was on both his and Nate's minds.

"Nah," Jason said, waving it off. They both looked surprised.

"Why not?" Nate asked. Jason gave him a look.

"Duh, the birds around here don't _need_ birdhouses. They're almost all woodpeckers, and I don't want them pecking holes in any of _my_ birdhouses," Jason said. The other two just exchanged glances. They'd actually been expecting a smart response from him for once.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Bye!" Caitlyn said after lunch. She had a music producing class with Dee.

"Bye," Mitchie said, walking a different direction to go hang out with Shane. I decided to walk around and see more of the camp. I walked along the lake, staring at it, so I didn't notice anybody was in front of me until I ran into them.

"Sorry!" I said, looking up to see Adam.

"It's alright," he said with a laugh, then headed back off to what he was doing. I smiled slightly, then went back to my walking. I pushed my way past some trees, and sat on a rock next to the lake. Then, for some reason, I did something I don't normally do. I sang.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind? I'll help as well as I can. Wanna open up, let me inside? I'll try to relate to how you feel. People don't care these days. They just ignore and go on with their lives. They say ignorance is bliss. But what a horrible lie. They don't realize how much others must hurt inside. I'm here to tell you it can be alright."

"Where is love when you need it? Where is hope and care and faith? Where are the words that should tell you you can make it through the day? I'm here to tell you it'll all be alright. And when you need me I'll be by your side," I sighed. I never could remember my lyrics to songs when I made them up on the spot like that. I got up and walks around the trees, then walked back to my cabin, not about to think of anything better to do.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Nate had been walking around the camp like he'd said he would be, then he heard something. He was near the shore of the lake, and he could hear a girl singing from behind some trees. He slowly walked up, looking around for anybody else, and listened.

"-is hope and care and faith? Where are the words that should tell you you can make it through the day? I'm here to tell you it'll all be alright. And when you need me I'll be by your side," he heard the girl sigh, then heard a stick break near him. He saw Jason walking towards him, and didn't want Jason to know what he'd been doing, so he quickly walked towards Jason.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" he asked, walking in the opposite direction as Jason, who turned around to walk with him.

"Hey, Shane was wanting to talk to both of us. Oh by the way, did you know that apparently, girls enjoy screaming when you take your shirt off?" Jason said. Nate chuckled. Jason nodded, as if he though Nate didn't believe him.

"It's true! I was about to go swimming, and I just pulled my shirt off, and like, four girls screamed. It was _weird_," Jason said. Nate just nodded, his mind somewhere else. Trying to fit the voice with a face inside his head, he just watched the ground in front of his feet, Jason rambling on next to him about the random happenings of the day.

And as hard as Nate tried to focus on his words, he just couldn't. The girl's voice was amazing, and he'd never heard anything like it before, and he just couldn't seem to get it off his mind. Before he knew it, his legs had brought him to their cabin, where Shane was waiting to talk to them. The two boys went in and Shane started talking about something, but Nate's mind remained on the girl.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Did you enjoy your time with Sha-ane?" Caitlyn asked in a sing-song voice the second Mitchie walked in the cabin. She blushed.

"Well, yeah," she said. Me and Caitlyn looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, then at Mitchie.

"Awwww!" we both said simultaneously. She just rolled her eyes playfully and sat on her bed. I looked at them. They both knew what they wanted to do. Caitlyn wanted to be a music producer, and Mitchie wanted to sing. But what did I want? I knew I was good at dancing, but I didn't want to be stuck dancing the whole time. It was more of a talent and hobby to me. What _did_ I want? Maybe that was what I was here to figure out...

**See? I fixed it! I got a helpful review from. . . er. . . it's a long name, I can't remember. . . and she suggested something, and I did the best I could. OH, and before I forget, has anybody else had issues with FanFiction today? I mean, I've gotten literally NO e-mails from the site, even when I posted the first chapter or got reviews and stuff. Like, nothing. And I can't e-mail support because my computer hates my guts. Just tell me if you've had the same problem, maybe it'll make me feel better, lol. PeaceLoveJonas**

**Mitchie**


	3. It Was You

**Okay... you may have noticed I went back and changed her name in every chapter. It went from Sylena to Mikey. Sorry if I confused you.** **And by the way.. I garuntee you're going to like this chapter. I DO! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own Mikey. End of story. I don't own the new follower-person, either. You'll learn her name soon, okay? Just be patient. And read.**

I hit the alarm clock with my palm. I never thought I'd miss the day when my mom _sung_ me awake. She would first come down the hall, cheerfully yelling for me to get up. Then, when I didn't -and I _usually_ didn't- she would start singing her own random little song, usually consisting of something like, "Wake up, my darling, it's time to start the day." Now I had an annoying little alarm clock that was driving me insane.

This morning, the music was the newest CD of Connect 3's. we rocked along to it while we got ready, and it was soon time for our first class. Shane walked in.

"In one week, we're going to start working on the dance for the song at final Jam. Tomorrow, I'm going to just start teaching you some basic hip hop moves," Shane said. "Who's a good dancer?" he asked, and a few hands flew up. "Uh, how about... you," he said, pointing at a girl with sleek, long, black hair and side bangs. She stood up and went to the front. "And... Caitlyn," he said, looking at Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked confused.

"I didn't even raise my hand," she said.

"I know, but I also know you're a good dancer," he said, and she smiled a little and got up. "And from what I saw yesterday, so are you," he said, looking at me. I nodded. "Come on up," he said. I got up and went to the front with the other two. "Alright, so what are your guys' names?" he asked me and the other girl.

"Audrey," the girl said. He nodded and looked at me.

"Mikey," I said. He nodded again.

"Okay, now, I'm going to have you guys go outside, and you're going to make up a minute-long dance, then come back in and perform it at the end of class. The rest of you, I'm going to split you up into groups, and you're going to do the same, and we're going to compare groups," he said. "Now off you go," he said, shooing Audrey, Caitlyn, and I out the door, handing Caitlyn a CD player and a CD.

Soon, we were making up dance moves, talking while we did so. Soon, we had an entire minute-long dance made up. We practiced it multiple times, perfecting it.

"Guys, you ready?" Shane said, sticking his head out the door. We all nodded and went in. He took the CD out of the small prayer and put in the bigger one they'd been using. "What number?" he asked.

"Six," Audrey said. We got into our spots, turned to face away from our classmates. He pressed 'play' and the music started.

On a certain beat, Caitlyn turned quickly around and did some moves, then on the next beat, it was me, then Audrey. Then we started dancing in time with each other. We did every move perfectly, even down to the handstand. We made out moves sharp, quick, and jerky, like hip hop is supposed to be, but fluid and graceful as possible, to make the moves more unique. On the very last beat, Audrey quickly got into her spot, arms crossed, and Caitlyn was crouched on the ground in a pose, and I was in the same pose on the opposite side of Audrey. The class and Shane applauded.

"Alright, now group one," Shane said, pointing at a group while we sat down. The groups performed and some had the same moves in their dances. Finally, the last group was done and we were all sitting.

"Alright, now hopefully you all noticed that for the groups that were in here, they had a lot of the same moves? See, that's what I wanted to show you. Like music, when you see a certain move, you want to try to copy it because you like how it looks. In music, you hear a certain sound you like, you want to copy it. I'm telling you not to. You want to try to be as original and unique as possible. See, the group that was outside, they had moves that none of you saw until they came in here and performed them, so their dance was the most different, and that's why, even in music, you have to stay true to your style and how you do things, or you'll just be what some would consider a 'wannabe,' and that's not something you want to be," he said with a smile. The camp bell sounded, signaling it was time to leave class.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Through all his morning classes, Nate couldn't focus. He would drift off while the students did something, then as soon as they were done, they'd have to get his attention. At lunch, he drifted off, half holding his fork, it laying halfway on his tray.

"NATHAN!" Nate dropped his fork and jumped at the voice and looked at the person who owned it.

"What?" Nate asked Shane. Shane and Jason just exchanged glances.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like, five minutes!" Shane said. Nate just looked at him, confused.

"You have?" Nate asked him. Shane nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Didn't notice," Nate mumbled, more to himself than them.

"Oh, we could tell," Jason said, nodding. Nate looked at him, half of him wanting to say something sarcastic to Jason, the other half just wanting to stay silent. He picked the second choice and looked down at his tray.

"What is going on with you, man? You've been acting spacey all day," Shane said, taking a bite of his spaghetti. Nate just shrugged. Jason just watched the both of them, not knowing what to say.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Out of my way," a bored, yet bossy voice said behind me. I turned to looked the person.

"Sorry," I mumbled, moving. Tess walked off as if she was walking a catwalk with a girl with wavy, brownish-black hair following her. I sat down with my food next to Caitlyn and across from Lola, who was sitting in between Mitchie and whom I'd learned to be Sander, who had another boy, Barron, next to him. Caitlyn watched Tess and the girl walk away.

"So she already found Ella's replacement..." Caitlyn said, shaking her head slowly. Just then, the Asian-looking girl sat on the other side of me, opposite of Caitlyn and across from Sander.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly. We all replied our 'hi's back.

"Who's Ella?" I asked. They all pointed at the girl next to me, and I looked at her. She smiled brightly.

"Well hi, I'm Mikey," I said, shaking her hand.

"Ella," she said. I looked back at the others.

"So I'm guessing there's more to the story that I don't know?" I asked. They nodded grimly. Everyone just went back to eating, as if it was a sore subject they didn't want to talk about, so I just did the same.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

I just stared at Tess with an incredulous look. After lunch, she'd come up to me outside and asked me if I wanted to be one of her dancers.

"I saw you dancing, and since I'm a shoe-in to win this year, I was thinking you'd want to be a part of the glory," Tess said. I couldn't believe her. But then again, I didn't have anything to do for Final Jam, and Caitlyn and Mitchie were already planning Mitchie's solo performance, so what was I going to do?

"I'll think about it," I said, wincing at my own words. Tess smirked and walked off. I sighed. Why would I do that? Even after I knew Tess wasn't good news? But still, I didn't have anything to do for Final Jam... maybe this was it? I just knew one thing... I couldn't tell Mitchie or Caitlyn... I couldn't really tell anyone, actually... nobody knew I had any other choice besides dancing.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Nate dove into the water. Jason couldn't have been more right about the screaming thing. Even thought he'd expected it, he hadn't quite expected it to be so _loud._ He resurfaced and the girls on the deck continued to stare at him. He pushed his curls back out of his face and they smiled. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes and climbed up the ladder. He dried his hair somewhat with the towel he'd brought with him, then slid his shirt back on. He'd been swimming for only a half an hour and was already tired of the staring.

Five minutes later, he plopped on his bed in his cabin. "Hey, where were you?" Shane asked, sitting up on his own bed.

"Swimming. And don't let me e_ver again_," Nate said. The other two laughed.

"They screamed, didn't they?" Jason asked. Nate nodded grimly. "I _knew_ it!" Jason said. The other two just shook their heads, Shane chuckling and Nate glowering. The other two just looked at his expression and laughed.

Nate checked the time, then got up, went to the bathroom with his pajama pants and tee shirt, and got dressed. It was eight thirty and the sun was going down, but that was the time he liked to walk outside the most. In the dark and when nobody would bother him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Nate said, sliding on his Vans and getting up to go to the door.

"Don't get eaten by a bearcoon," Jason said. Nate and Shane looked at him. Shane was the first one to figure it out.

"You watched Avatar before you left, didn't you?" he asked. Jason slightly shrugged, nodding. The other two just rolled their eyes, Shane laughing and Nate just smiling.

"Bye," Nate said, then headed out the door. He was soon walking towards the dock, his favorite place to just sit and think.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

I sighed. I sat on the edge of the dock in black fabric bermuda shorts and a gray beater, holding my notebook on my lap. I stared out at the water. I thought about how nobody knew what I wanted here, and what I wanted to do. I started scribbling messy words into my notebook, and it was mostly just me thoughts put into slight song form, like most of my songs. I sang it out loud.

"Nobody knows what I feel

Nobody knows how I deal

I live in hiding, afraid of the world

And nobody really knows me

Nobody knows what I want

Nobody knows where I wanna be

And I'm tired of sitting around

I know what I want to be and who I am

I don't want to be the person

Nobody knows."

I sighed and looked out at the water, then something happened that scared the heck out of me; something that had never happened before. Somebody heard me.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Nate walked out towards the dock, a feeling that he was actually going there for a reason was in him, yet as far as he knew, there wasn't a reason. He just continued walking, and soon, he was there.

He heard a voice singing first, then saw the figure of a girl sitting on the edge of the deck, looking down at a notebook. He listened to the lyrics, and felt connected to them for some reason. then she stopped singing and sighed, looking up and at the lake.

"So it was you," he said, surprising himself a little bit, but her a lot more. She quickly turned to look at him and he smiled a little. He knew the girl. She sat in the second row of his class with Mitchie Torrez and Caitlyn Geller. She bit her lip, watching him. He walked down and stood next to her, looking down at her.

"You're really good," he said. She looked down, blushing, but he couldn't see it even with the moonlight. He couldn't believe the girl he'd been thinking about nonstop had been one that was friends with who his best friend had been hanging out with.

"So uh, what's your name?" he asked her, sitting down next to her.

"Mikayla, but everyone calls me Mikey," she said. He nodded.

"You know, I overheard you singing yesterday, too... you write your own songs?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Sort of... they're not that good," she said, glancing down at the notebook. He half smiled.

"Any song that comes from the heart is good," he said. She blushed. "So.. Are you performing at Final Jam?" he asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What, you mean like singing?" she asked. He nodded. "No way, I can't sing in front of all those people," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah you can," he said. He stared at her eyes, and she just blushed and looked down.

"Besides.. I might already be one of Tess's dancers..." she said, getting up. He did the same.

"Is that what you really want to do?" he asked her. She looked at him, not knowing how to answer the question. No, she didn't really want to be one of Tess's little dancers, but she wasn't about to go up onstage in front of all those people.

"I have to go," she said, quickly walking away before he could get another word in.

"Bye," he mumbled to himself.

**The Smitchie drama is coming up as soon as I figure out exactly what it's gonna be. (Aren't I such a good planner-person?) And Nate found out... will he be able to help her break out of her shell? Ooh, the questions... REVIEW! PeaceLoveJonas**

**Mitchie**


	4. The Tylers Attack

**Thanks to iheardjb for the Smitchie drama idea! Not much else to say quite yet, so just read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please, if you do not understand by now that I own nothing, go read the back of the Camp Rock CD case. That MIGHT clear things up a bit. But I own Mikey and Victoria. That. Is. It. Got it? Good. Now just read...**

I sat on my bed in the dark cabin. The other two girls were asleep. I still couldn't believe he'd heard me. All those years that I'd spent trying not to be heard, and Nate, member of _Connect 3_, had heard me. I laid down and wondered: Would he tell anybody? And if he did... what was actually the worst outcome? Then I remembered why I didn't sing in the first place...

_Fifth grade. I stood backstage in my sparkly, red dress, waiting to go on. I had to sing a solo for the Christmas concert. The music played by our grade school band stopped, and I took a deep breath before going onstage. I went to my spot in the middle of the stage, and soon, the band started playing my song. I glanced at the microphone, then looked up at all the people. My eyes widened. The music was nearing my que, and I took another deep, but silent, breath._ _Then it came. I opened my mouth to sing, but I couldn't do it. I tried to choke the lyrics out, but my mind went blank. I felt tears coming to my eyes as the people in the audience whispered to their neighbors, confused. Then I ran. I ran backstage and never went back on._

I shuddered at the memory. The reason I didn't sing in front of people... I was afraid. I got under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

For the next day, all the classes went the same as usual. The only difference was that in Songwriting class, Nate glanced at me a few times. This, of course, went unnoticed by everyone else, but I saw it.

Lunch time, I sat at our usual table, slowly eating. I was always a slow eater when I had a lot on my mind.

"Mikeyyy," a voice said in a sing-song voice. I looked up, dropping my fork.

"Huh?" I said, looking at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You spaced out," Caitlyn said. Mitchie nodded and I just shrugged slightly, looking down at my plate.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked. I looked at them and shook my head, giving them a small smile.

"Nothing," I said. They exchanged non-believing looks, but went back to their food anyways. I sighed quietly and went back to my slow eating.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

After lunch, Shane decided to walk around. He was walking towards the docks when he heard an all-to-familiar voice.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Tess said. Shane quickly hid behind some bushes, not wanting to be seen.

"Yeah, well, believe it, kid. I'm late because we were on a cruise in the Bahamas, and I couldn't get back just in time," a girl with blond hair and dark brown underlights said. He knew this girl. Her name was Victoria Marie Tyler. His girlfriend from four years ago at the very same camp. He watched them walk by, not wanting to talk to either of them all that much, especially Victoria. She had an incredible voice, much like Tess's, but she also had an incredible way of 1) Getting everything she wanted, which happened to be him four summers ago, 2) Causing drama everywhere she went, and 3) Manipulating people so everything goes according to her own, devious little plans.

Shane wanted nothing more than to just be done with Victoria's drama. Once they'd passed by him, he quickly ran back to his cabin, not wanting to be seen. He opened the door and ran in, looking at Jason and Nate.

"Guys," he said, getting their attention. "We have a problem." He knew exactly what -or rather, who- Victoria would be after, and he didn't like the thought of it.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Mitchie was walking to the mess hall to practice with Caitlyn for Final Jam. She didn't plan on doing any other performances besides Final Jam, but Caitlyn would probably perform at the Pajama Jam again. The Campfire Jam was five nights away, Friday. Saturdays and Sundays were free days, so campers did most of their practicing then.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

Two days later, Tess was starting to notice something. Nate had been taking a bit of an interest in a certain girl. She saw him watching her in his class, and he would glance at her from across the lunch room. She'd only started to notice him because after a couple of days with her cousin, Victoria, whom she'd told she had liked Nate, not Shane, which was a lie, she'd started to convince herself she really did like Nate. And she didn't like what was happening a single bit.

Victoria had been trying to talk to Shane, but he always got away somehow, weather it be Jason, Nate, or Mitchie walking by, and saying he really had to talk to them, or him just simply sneaking off before she could even say anything. He hadn't warned Mitchie about his ex girlfriend yet, but he knew he had to before things got out of hand. He could see Victoria eying Mitchie at lunchtime, and he knew nothing good would come out of Victoria being here.

Classes for the past two days had gone normally, except Nate's class had a few more outbursts of talking than it had the first day. In Shane's class, they had started on a dance for Final Jam while Nate's class worked on writing the song. Jason's class would work on random tunes, and every once and a while, they'd find something they could put in the song. In Brown's class, they'd soon be figuring out the singers for each part.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Time to put the plan into action," Tess said with a smirk. Ever since camp had started, Tess had absolutely no drama. Her new follower, Patricia -or Ichia, as Tess called her- didn't once doubt her intentions. She was practically a second Ella. As soon as Victoria arrived at camp, things started to change, and now, they were both going after someone.

"Do me proud, cuz," Victoria said to Tess. Tess nodded and walked off, and Victoria went the other way.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

"Hey," a voice said. Mitchie whirled around, coming face-to-face with Victoria. Mitchie smiled, not knowing what was coming.

"I suggest you stay away from Shane," Victoria said, not taking her eyes off Mitchie for a second. Mitchie's smile dropped, and she knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. Victoria laughed harshly, causing Mitchie to wince slightly.

"Shane is all mine, so unless you want to get your little heart broken, I don't suggest getting too attached to him. Got it?" Victoria said in a venomous voice. Mitchie's eyes narrowed, but she slowly nodded, then turned on her heel and walked away.

CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR.CR

I was walking towards the table I always sat at for supper. Then a certain blonde girl stepped in front of me.

"Are you taking me up on my offer or not? You know, I'm not waiting this whole time for you to make up your mind, so either tell me you are now, or you aren't going to," Tess said, crossing her arms. I acted like I was taking it under consideration, and I could see Tess smirk, thinking she'd gotten me.

"No," I said flatly, smiling to her. She smiled for a split second, and it was all I could do not to laugh, knowing she'd thought I'd said 'yes,' then she glared at me.

"What? Why not?" she said, her voice laced with venom. I laughed at her.

"Do you _really_ think I'd want something to do with _you_?" I asked, not smiling, but narrowing my eyes at her. Sure I was the shy girl, but nobody messed with me without getting paid in full. She scoffed.

"Oh well, I didn't really want you anyways. I found someone better, I was just being nice and not taking back my offer. Oh.." she said, getting up in my face. "And you'd better stay away from Nate, because if you don't, I guarantee you will seriously regret it," she said in a dark, malicious, low voice. She turned and walked away, leaving me with my jaw dropped slightly. I blinked a couple of times, then shook my head and went to the table.

**I know, the chapter is shorter than the others.. Sorry. And I also want to say that I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be doing Camp Rock 2. I want to apologize to all the people that auditioned, but I can't think of anything for it. I got the idea to do it, then I couldn't think of anything to go into it. I'm sorry. And if you're wondering why I haven't updated for a few days.. -points at Gracie- BLAME HER! Just kidding... she knows Joe loves her. If you don't get what I'm talking about now... I don't blame you. Just ignore me and press that little light blue button down there. Uhm, if anything about this chapter confused you, just tell me, and I'll try to clear it up for you. PeaceLoveJonas**

**Mitchie**


End file.
